06 kwietnia 1995
TVP 1 6.00 Kawa czy herbata? (w tym: Sportowa apteka oraz Miniatury: Jarosław Iwaszkiewicz "Opowiadania ") 7.45 V.I.P. - rozmowa Jedynki 8.00 "Bezpieczna przystań" (8) - serial prod. nowozelandzkiej 8.30 Tut turu quiz 8.45 Gimnastyka: "Wyciągnij się... przeciągnij się" 8.50 "Pomysłowy Dobromir" - serial animowany dla dzieci 9.00 Wiadomości poranne 9.10 Mama i ja - program dla mamy i trzylatka 9.25 Domowe przedszkole 9.50 Porozmawiajmy o dzieciach 9.55 Muzzy (l2) - język angielski dla dzieci 10.05 "Niebezpieczne ujęcia" (l6) - serial prod. USA 10.55 Muzyczna Jedynka 11.00 Gotowanie na ekranie - magazyn kulinarny 11.20 To jest łatwe: ...oczko w prawo, oczko w lewo 11.30 Kwadrans na kawę 11.45 Żyć bezpieczniej 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy program informacyjny 12.15 -14.50 Telewizja Edukacyjna 12.15 Magazyn Notowań - AR Kraków proponuje Czwartkowe spotkania z przyrodą 12.40 Klinika zdrowego człowieka 13.00 To nieprawda, że... (1) 13.05 W rajskim ogrodzie - Żywe kamienie 13.20 "Zwierzęta świata": "Niepozorne wszechobecne mrówki" (2) - film dok. prod. angielskiej 13.50 To nieprawda, że... (2) 13.55 Eko - lego (ptactwo wodne) 14.10 Przez lądy i morza Afryka wczoraj i jutro 14.30 Całkiem serio o... miłości 14.50 Program dnia 15.00 Czad komando - program rozrywkowy 15.30 Dla młodych widzów: Wkoło natury - teleturniej 16.00 "Bezpieczna przystań" (8) - serial prod. nowozelandzkiej (powt.) 16.25 "Cro" - serial prod. USA 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Filmidło - magazyn filmowy 17.40 Taksówkarz - reportaż 18.05 "Doogie Howser, lekarz medycyny" (l6) - serial prod. USA 18.30 Magazyn katolicki - Dekalog IV 19.00 Wieczorynka: Wszystko gra - Saksofon 19.15 "Porwanie Baltazara Gąbki" - serial anim. dla dzieci 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 "Niebezpieczne ujęcia" (16) - serial prod. USA 21.05 Program publicystyczny - Narkotyki - śmierć czy wyzwolenie? 22.35 Magazynio - program satyryczny 22.45 Diariusz - magazyn rządowy 23.00 Wiadomości gospodarcze 23.15 Miniatury - Andrzej Bursa: "O tym..." 23.20 "Katie i Eliish, syjamskie bliżniaczki" - film dok. prod. angielskiej 0.25 "Ulica Hester" - film fab. prod. USA (l975 r., 89 min) 1.55 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 7.00 Panorama 7.10 Sport telegram 7.20 Czwartkowe rozmowy 7.30 Nauka języka angielskiego (73) - kurs BBC 7.40 Dziennik krajowy 8.00 Program lokalny 8.30 "Więzy rodzinne" (9) - serial prod USA 9.00 Świat kobiet - magazyn 9.30 "Ryś" - film dok 10.00 "W krainie dinozaurów" (19): "Śpiew syreny" 10.25 Non stop kolor - magazyn marzec' 95 11.25 "Wspomnienia o Grydzewskim" - film dok. Tomasza Kamińskiego 12.10 Clipol 13.00 Panorama 13.20 "Primo baby" - film fab. prod. kanadyjskiej 15.10 "W krainie dinozaurów" (19): "Śpiew syreny" - serial prod. USA 15.30 Studio Sport: 7 dni polskiego sportu 16.00 Animals 16.25 Powitanie 16.30 Rock oko 16.50 Artysta czasu jesieni" (6): Witold Rudziński" - film dok. Stefana Szlachtycza 17.05 "Zamachy w PRL" - film dok. Aliny Mrozińskiej i Jolanty Sztyczyńskiej 17.35 II Międzynarodowy Tydzień Bezpieczeństwa Ruchu Drogowego 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Programy lokalne 19.00 Jeden z dziesięciu - teleturniej 19.35 Klub Pana Rysia 20.00 Studio Sport - Za metą 20.50 Sport telegram 21.00 Panorama 21.35 Sto na sto, czyli sto filmów na stulecie kina: "Siedmiu samurajów" (1) - film fab. prod. japońskiej (1954 r.,102 min) 23.20 Dziennikarka - Ewa Berberyusz 24.00 Panorama 0.05 Art noc - improwizacje i partytury 1.15 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Lublin 07.55 Dziś w programie 08.00 Panorama Lubelska 08.05 Babskie gadanie 08.30 TVL proponuje 08.35 Look ahead - kurs języka ang. 08.50 TVL proponuje 09.00 Valortanie i dinozaury - serial rysunkowy 09.30 Pełzaki - senai rysunkowy 10.00 Panorama Lubelska 10.05 Komediantka (1) - serial TVP 11.00 Travel America - serial USA 11.30 Czas dla reportera 11.45 Grosz 12.00 Panorama Lubelska 12.05 Zabijać zeby żyć - serial przyrod. 12.55 Muzyczna Trójka 13.15 Flash - serial sens. prod. USA 14.00 Ivanhoe - film rys. dla dzieci 14.50 TVL proponuje 15.00 Panorama Lubelska 15.10 Niesamowity Hulk - serial rysunkowy dla dzieci 15.35 Waleczne pingwiny - serial rysunkowy 16.00 Marianna i jej wesoła kompania - serial ang. dla młodzieży 16.35 Białe, czarne, czy? - progr. dla młodzieży 17.00 Babskie gadanie 17.20 Crystal - nowela telewizyjna 18.00 TVL proponuje 18.10 PANORAMA LUBELSKA 18.30 Wokół ludzkich spraw - mag. publ. 19.00 Look ahead - kurs języka ang. 19.30 Wielkie przestępstwa XX wieku - ang. serial dok. 20.00 Florida lady - pilot serialu obycz. prod. niem. 21.45 Gość Trójki 22.00 Panorama Lubelska 22.10 Ogień Bizancjum - kom. prod USA (1999 r.) 23.40 Zakończenie programu Polsat 08.00 He-Man - serial anim. dla dzieci 08.30 Szczęśliwy rzut - program rozrywkowy 09.00 Sąsiedzi - serial austral. 09.30 Grace w opałach - serial USA 10.00 Dallas - serial USA 10.50 Sport 11.50 Gramy 12.30 W drodze - program katolicki 13.00 Czas na naturę - magazyn medycyny naturalnej 13.30 Sztuka sprawiedliwości - mag. prawniczy 14.00 Filmy dok. Wojciecha Wiszniewskiego 15.00 Airwolf - serial USA 16.00 Tylko dla dam 16.30 Informacje 16.40 Gramy! oraz Pepsi Riff 16.55 Johnny Quest - serial anim. dla dzieci 17.25 Szczęśliwy rzut - program rozrywkowy 17.55 Sąsiedzi - serial austral. 18.30 Informacje 18.55 Więźniarki - serial australijski 19.55 Informacje 20.00 Ostry dyżur - serial USA 21.00 Statek miłości - serial USA 22.00 Informacje 22.20 Plus minus - program publicystyczny 22.45 4x4 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 23.15 Link Journal - magazyn mody 23.45 Czy Lucyna to dziewczyna? - pol. film fab. (1934 r.) TV Polonia 6.55 Dzień dobry z Polski 7.00 Panorama 7.10 Dzień dobry z Polski cd. 9.00 Wiadomości 9.10 Program dnia 9.15 "Polskie ABC" - program dla dzieci (powt.) 10.00 "Gorący czwartek" - film Michała Rosy (powt.) 11.00 "Dokument trochę inny" (powt.) 11.30 Historia: "Słowianie" (powt.) 12.00 Wiadomości 12.15 Adaptacje literatury: "Nocne ptaki" - film fabularny prod., polskiej (powt.) 13.25 "Auto-Moto-Klub" - magazyn sportów motorowych (powt.) 13.40 "Kapela Oświęcimska" (powt.) 14.05 Ameryka - moje 5 minut 14.25 Jeden z dziesięciu (powt.) 14.55 Powitanie, program dnia 15.00 Summa... po trzydziestu latach: Spotkania ze Stanisławem Lemem (6): "Peńidny wirus" 15.20 Program jubileuszowy, czyli Polska 10. 20, 30, 40 lat temu 15.40 Komuno wróć 16.00 Gra - teleturniej 16.30 Muzyczna Jedynka 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 "Trzy plus jedna" (11/13): "Matka" - serial dla, młodzieży 17.45 Filmy animowane 18.00 ..07 zgłoś się": "Grobowiec rodziny von Rouch" - serial, TVP 19.20 Dobranocka 19.30 Wiadomości 20.00 Studio Kontakt - magazyn polonijny 20.45 Dziennik TV - program prowadzi Jacek Fedorowicz 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Spektakl, który lubię i pamiętam: Marek Wortman proponuje: ..Opowieść sentymentalna", autor: Fiodor Dostojewski 22.35 Program na piątek 22.45 Mistrzostwa Świata w 10 tańcach Par Zawodowych - Bielefeld '94 (2) 23.15 "Bazrach - czyli sen o wolnym kamieniu" - film dokumentalny Waldemara Karwata 0.05 Za metą 0.55 Zakończenie programu Polonia 1 6.00 Zbuntowana 6.45 ATaK show (progr. publ.) 8.10 Filmy animowane dla dzieci 9.20 Posterunek przy Hill Street (serial USA) 10.15 Nikt tylko ty (serial) 11.00 Zbuntowana (serial argent.) 11.45 MacGyver (serial USA) 12.45 Pozdrowienia dla panny Bishop (film USA) 14.30 ATaK show (progr. publ.) 15.55 Filmy anim. dla dzieci 17.15 Posterunek przy Hill Street (serial USA) 18.30 Nikt tylko ty (serial) 19.10 Zbuntowana (serial argent.) 20.00 Cena ambicji (serial) 21.45 T&T (serial USA) 22.45 Lista Hit-Uff 23.45 Milky Way (kom. USA) 1.30 Zbuntowana (serial argent.) 2.30 Cena ambicji 4.10 Lista Hit-Uff 5.10 MacGyver (serial USA) Nederland 1 07.00 NOS: Tekst tv 09.00 NOT: Later als ik groot ben 09.30 Reports in English 11.30 NOS: Tekst tv 16.55 Nieuws voor doven en slechthorenden 17.02 AVRO: Wild, wild world of animals 17.30 KRO: Samen op ’t eiland Zeekraai 18.03 NCRV: Boogle 18.33 KRO: Flipper 19.02 Natuur in eigen land 19.29 AVRO: Filmspot 20.00 NOS: (TT) Journaal 20.24 (TT) Weeroverzicht 20.31 IKON: Kenmerk 21.05 Werelden: Vroman 21.55 Wilde ganzen 22.03 AVRO: The untouchables 22.53 IKON: De toekomst 23.21 Journaal Nederland 2 07.00 NOS: Journaal 07.06 VARA: Lingo 07.29 KRO: Ontbijt tv 07.30 NOS: Journaal 07.33 KRO: Ontbijt tv 08.00 NOS: Journaal 08.07 KRO: Ontbijt tv 08.28 NOS: Journaal 08.33 NCRV: Boggle 09.00 NOS: Journaal 09.05 PP: Uitzending politieke partijen 09.08 CDA/EO/VOO/TROS: Kook tv 09.29 Nederland zingt 09.54 Overal en nergens: ’s Werelds grootste brandstichter 10.19 Vrouw-zijn 11.09 VPRO: Noorderlicht 11.35 NCRV: Ja natuurlijk Bloemen en planten 12.04 AVRO: Tussen kunst & kitsch 13.00 NOS: Journaal 13.07 Studio Sport 14.39 VPRO: TV-nomaden 15.09 VOO: Die 2: Nieuwe koeien 15.34 Judge Roy Bean 16.00 NOS: Journaal 16.10 VOO: Nature on track 16.40 Samson 17.15 Mega top 50 17.58 VOO/TROS/EO: 2 Vandaag 18.00 NOS: (TT) Journaal 18.15 VOO/TROS/EO: (TT) Actualiteiten 18.39 NOS: (TT) Sportjournaal 18.47 (TT) Hoofdpunten uit het nieuws gevolgd door het weer 19.00 VOO: De buurtsuper 19.30 TROS/VOO: (TT) Onderweg naar morgen 20.00 VOO: Tour of duty 20.50 (TT) Achter het scherm 21.25 Red scorpion 23.10 Red shoe diaries: Erotische avonturen 23.45 TELEAC: Exporteren 00.15 NOS: Journaal 00.20 Nieuws voor doven en slechthorenden Nederland 3 09.00 NOS: Nieuws voor doven en slechthorenden 12.00 Nieuws voor doven en slechthorenden 17.40 VARA: Comedy op 3: All in the family 18.10 VARA/VPRO/RVU/NPS: De Fabeltjeskrant 18.15 NPS: Sesamstraat 18.30 NOS: (TT) Jeugdjournaal 18.40 NPS: (TT) Klokhuis 19.00 VARA: (TT) Lingo 19.26 Brand meestert (London’s burning) 20.20 Anno Joosten 21.00 Per seconde wijzer 21.30 Love and war 21.54 NOS: Trekking dagelijkse lotto 22.00 (TT) Journaal 22.16 (TT) Sportjournaal 22.34 VARA/NPS: (TT) Nova 23.25 Standbeeld of schrijver? 00.07 PP: Uitzending politieke partijen: RPF 00.10 VARA: Natuurmoment RTL 4 06.30 Hei elei kuck elei 07.00 Nieuws & krantenoverzicht 07.07 Ontbijtkids: Tic tac toons 07.30 Nieuws & krantenoverzicht 07.37 Ontbijtkids: de Smurfen 08.00 Nieuws & krantenoverzicht 08.08 The bold & the beautiful 08.30 Nieuws 08.35 Santa Barbara 09.00 Nieuws & krantenoverzicht 09.10 Santa Barbara 09.30 Goede tijden slechte tijden 10.00 Koffietijd 11.00 Showtime shop 11.05 As the world turns 11.50 Lunchkids 13.15 Tineke’s wereld 14.10 Rad van fortuin 14.40 Golden girls 15.05 Showtime shop 15.10 Santa Barbara 16.00 Vier uur nieuws 16.10 The Oprah Winfrey show 17.00 5 uur show 18.00 Zes uur nieuws 18.15 Ooggetuige 18.30 Rad van fortuin 19.00 The bold & the beautiful 19.30 Half acht nieuws 19.50 Weer 20.00 Goede tijden slechte tijden 20.30 Doet ie ’t of doet Ie 't niet 22.00 Showtime 22.30 Barend & Van Dorp 23.30 Nieuws, sport en weer 00.00 Dangerous curves 00.55 The Oprah Winfrey show RTL 5 15.30 TV Boetiek 16.00 Family ties 16.30 Goede tijden slechte tijden 16.55 MASH 17.20 Alf 17.50 The A-team 18.40 Baywatch 19.35 Walker, Texas Ranger 20.25 Parket 010 20.55 RTL Sport: Voetbal Arsenal-Samdoria. Live 22.50 RTL 5 Nieuws 22.55 De gouden koets 23.25 Ricki Lake 00.10 Murphy Brown 00.35 As the world turns 01.20 Hei elei, kuck elei aktuell 01.50 Nachtprogramma